wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Splish Splash Big Red Boat (album)
"Splish Splash Big Red Boat" is a Wiggles album which was released exclusively in North America on May 1, 2006. It contains songs used in the video of the same name and its predecessor, Wiggle Around the Clock. Its Australian equivalent is the album It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (the original Australian title for Wiggle Around the Clock), containing many of the same tracks). Tracklist Note: All songs are taken from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff, except where noted otherwise. #Big Red Boat (new song) - M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page #We Like to Say Hello - M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page #Henry's Underwater Big Band - J Field #Fruit Salad (Ensalada De Fruta) (previously unreleased) - M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page #Having Fun at the Beach - M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page #Guess What? - M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page #Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car (from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World) - M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field #I Climb Ten Stairs (Subo Diez Escalones) (previously unreleased) - M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page #Wake Up Jeff! - M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page #A Frog Went A Walking - Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) - M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page #Take A Trip Out On The Sea - M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page #Romp Bomp a Stomp - M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page #Move Your Arms Like Henry (Mueve Los Brazos Como Henry) (previously unreleased) - P Field #We're Playing A Trick On The Captain - M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page #Have A Happy Birthday Captain - M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page #I Can Do So Many Things - M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page #Ponies (from Yummy Yummy) - M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page #Little Brown Ant (from Here Comes A Song) - A Field #Wave To Wags - M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field #Havenu Shalom Alechem - Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (In Spanish) (previously unreleased) - M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page Personnell * THE WIGGLES ARE MURRAY COOK, JEFF FATT, ANTHONY FIELD AND GREG PAGE * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * The Wiggles Team: Paul Field, Mike Conway, Michelle Ahern, Carmelina Arcella, Leeanne Ashley, Liam Donaghy, Sharyn Garrad, Kylie Gull, Alex Keller, Jaroslav Kyral, Jill Lloyd, Sarah McCloskey, Oliver Morton-Evans, Pablo Munoz, Ben Murrow, Tony Rioseco, James Rioseco, David Roberts, Marc Taylor and Kate Tibbertsma Gallery Splish,Splash,BigRedBoat-CDBack.jpg|Back Cover Album Booklet File:SplishSplashBigRedBoatalbumbooklet.png File:SplishSplashBigRedBoatalbumbookletbackcover.png File:SplishSplashBigRedBoatalbumbooklet1.png File:SplishSplashBigRedBoatalbumbooklet2.png File:SplishSplashBigRedBoatalbumbooklet3.png File:SplishSplashBigRedBoatalbumbooklet4.png File:SplishSplashBigRedBoatalbumbooklet5.png File:SplishSplashBigRedBoatalbumbooklet6.png File:SplishSplashBigRedBoatalbumbooklet7.png Release Date America: May 1, 2006. Trivia *Multiple songs seen on both the Splish Splash Big Red Boat and It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! videos aren't on this album for unknown reasons. *There are 5 songs exclusive to this album, 4 of which are Spanish re-recordings of past Wiggles songs. The other songs here come from multiple different albums, including Here Comes A Song, Yummy Yummy, Wake Up Jeff! and It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! * The songs that received Spanish re-recordings are Fruit Salad, I Climb Ten Stairs, Move Your Arms Like Henry, and Quack Quack. *The song Big Red Boat wasn't released on CD in Australia until it was re-recorded for the album Wiggle House in 2014. *Little Brown Ant is credited as being written by The Wiggles, but it was only written by Anthony. Category:Wiggles albums Category:2006 Category:2006 albums Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles in America